An Affinity For The Sun
by kaitouahiru
Summary: How did you two get together?" Rei and Claude exchanged glances, ending with Rei turning a smirk on Miguel. Claude covered his mouth. RxC
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was reading through my old stories and I got an idea when I read 'An Affinity For Ice Cream!' And this is what came from that idea! This will most likely be a two-shot.

Kai: Shouldn't you have done this awhile ago, then?

Me: ...hush. Go make out with Miguel.

Rei: Please Read and Review!

Disclimer: I no own.

* * *

"Look out!" Tyson called from the basketball courts which were no where in seeing distance of where the new couple was. Kai pulled away from Miguel regrettably, barely missing the ball as Miguel raised his hand that was holding the ice cream to stop it. Kai bit his lip and Miguel raised his eyebrow, kicking the ball now covered in strawberry and chocolate ice cream to the courts.

"You alright?" Tyson shouted. "Sorry about that!"

"We're fine!" Miguel shouted. "My hand…better go to the bathroom…" He stopped when Kai grabbed his wrist, where the ice cream was not occupying currently. Kai lifted Miguel's hand up to his face and flicked his tongue out, taking some of the contents on Miguel's hand with it as it disappeared into his mouth.

"Let me do it," Kai said. Miguel smiled and nodded as Kai lead him back to the tree, backwards until his back hit the trunk. "I think I rather like this combination."

"That's good," Miguel smirked. "Because I like the view right in front of me."

"I like that even more," Kai said, kissing Miguel soundly on the lips, letting him taste the combination of what was once not on his hand.

"I think I want some ice cream now," Rei said, both he and Claude having witnessed the spectacle.

"Pervert," Claude blushed. "You're paying," He blushed crimson red as Rei pulled him up against him.

"I'm paying to share," Rei smirked, licking Claude's lips suggestively.

"Let's just go buy the thing," Claude said with the blush more present then ever on his face. Rei grinned predatorily.

"Do you want to come with me or wait here?" Rei asked, knowing that Claude had an affinity to the sun. The eagle blader was very much like a bird; going where it was warm.

"I'll wait here," Claude said. "Hurry back, will you?" He almost regretted saying that when Rei gave him a perverted grin and a quick kiss before going off to the ice cream stand.

* * *

"Alright then..." Miguel said. "How did you two get together?" Rei and Claude exchanged glances, ending with Rei turning a smirk on Miguel. He opened his mouth but Claude covered it instantly, blushing slightly.

"Go, now!" Claude said, waving his hands in Kai's direction.

* * *

"How indeed?" Claude murmured to himself. He leaned back on the bench, smiling to himself as he thought of how it happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Claude?" Rei asked as he walked to the silver haired teenager on the mall bench. "What are you doing? It's practically boiling out here…"

"Is it?" Claude asked. "I didn't notice."

"How do you not burn?" Rei asked, glaring distastefully at the sun as he shielded his eyes. "You're so pale- no offense or anything."

"None taken. I thought you liked the sun?" Claude asked, now noticing that he was sweating.

"I do but this is ridiculous," Rei said, taking a seat next to Claude. "You seriously didn't notice this heat?"

"Well now that you mentioned it," Claude sighed. "Yeah, I do now notice it."

"Sorry…" Rei winced, grinning apologetically. "A smoothie for your thoughts? My treat." he offered, motioning to the smoothie store of the mall.

"I couldn't," Claude declined, shaking his head instantly. Rei noticed the blush present on his cheeks and he was pleased with himself. He had been chasing Claude for months and the silver haired eagle blader never seemed to notice or acknowledge his advances! It was quite frustrating, really.

"Oh, you could too," Rei said. "C'mon."

"H-hey!" Claude tried to protest but Rei had a good grip on his wrist and stubbornly held onto it. "You don't have to do this…" Claude said weakly.

"I don't have to," Rei agreed.

"So why are you doing this?" Claude asked, exasperated.

"Because I want to," Rei sighed. "Is that so hard to understand, Claude?" Claude blushed and looked away.

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Rei asked. "C'mon, cheer up." He gave Claude one of his heart warming smiles and was rewarded with a small smile from Claude.

"So what kind of smoothie do you want?" Rei asked.

"You can let go of my wrist, you know," Claude said.

"And have you run away? I don't think so," Rei said. "So? If you don't choose, I'll order you something-"

"Strawberry banana," Claude said.

"Alright then. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Rei asked.

"You're…obnoxious," Claude frowned.

"So they tell me," Rei grinned. "But aren't I hot?"

"What?" Claude stuttered but Rei had turned his attention to the cashier, ordering their smoothies.

"So you want to sit at a table, a bench, or go to the park?" Rei asked.

"Actually, I'm waiting for Mattie and Miguel," Claude said. 'Did I imagine it?'

"Matilda and Miguel, huh?" Rei mused. "Are they an item?"

"Pardon me?" Claude started.

"Are they going out?" Rei clarified.

"N- no, no they aren't," Claude said, surprised at the straight forwardness. "Not that it's any of your business…" Rei grinned, handing him his smoothie.

"I like it when you get backbone," Rei declared. Claude blushed.

"Rei! We're leaving now!" Tyson shouted.

"Are you coming with us?" Max asked.

"I'm coming!" Rei shouted back. "I'll see you later." He kissed Claude's cheek, leaving the eagle blader with a smoothie in one hand and the other touching his cheek.

'Did…did he just…kiss me?' Claude thought.

"Claude? We're done shopping," Matilda said. "Sorry that we left you all alone…"

"It's alright…" Claude said.

"Are you sure, man?" Miguel asked worriedly.

"I'm sure… and I wasn't alone," Claude said.

"You weren't?" Miguel asked. "Who were you with?"

"Rei… from the Blade Breakers," Claude said, beginning to walk. Miguel and Matilda exchanged curious glances as they followed the quiet eagle blader."Because you're on the floor," Miguel said. Claude looked around and saw that it was true. He accepted Miguel's offered hand and pulled himself up.

* * *

"Claude, you alright man?" Miguel asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Claude asked.

"Thanks..." Claude said.

"What's bothering you, Claude?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing," Claude blushed.

"You haven't fallen off the bed and slept on the floor since Barthez was in charge," Miguel frowned. "And then there's that blush on your cheeks..." Claude blushed deeper and sat on his bed.

"Well..."

"You can tell me," Miguel encouraged.

"It's Rei," Claude admitted.

"Why? Did he do something to you? If he did, I swear-" Miguel cursed.

"No! No," Claude said. "He didn't do anything- well he did, but not in the way you're thinking-"

"Claude you're babbling," Miguel said.

"He kissed me!" Claude bluttered out.

"Oh..." Miguel said, sitting down next to Claude. "Well... do you like him?"

"I... I don't know," Claude said. "I mean, I've never thought about him in **that **way..."

"So why don't you try?" Miguel asked. "Thinking about him in that way, I mean. What do you like about him?"

"Well he's nice- but a pervert!" Claude hissed. Miguel raised his eyebrows. Claude and Rei had often been placed together when the Blade Breakers and the Battalian got together for practice sessions.

"And?" Miguel encouraged. "What else?"

"His eyes...they're like the sun," Claude sighed dreamily.

"Ah, you're sun affinity," Miguel said. "Keep going."

"I don't like it when I see him with other people," Claude said, "I...get jealous, I think... Jealous, right?"

"Right," Miguel confirmed. "You know, Claude, I think you like him."

"Wh-what?" Claude blushed. "I- I couldn't. I mean-"

"Come on, Claude. You let him take you places-"

"He drags me places," Claude pouted.

"You let him put his arm over your shoulders-"

"He won't take no for an answer!"

"You lean on him-"

"He pulls me in and won't let go!"

"You realize that you kicked his butt in martial arts training, correct?" Miguel asked. Claude paused.

"So what?" he asked.

"You could easily flip him when he puts his arm over your shoulders. You did it when Tyson did it and startled you," Miguel said. "And another point- you know him."

"What does that mean?" Claude asked.

"You remember that day you were talking to Mattie and your attention was totally on her and no one else?" Miguel asked.

"I give people my full attention," Claude said, shifting uncomfortably. "So what?"

"Tyson came up to you and put his arm around your shoulders and before he even opened his mouth to ask you his question, you already had him on the ground," Miguel said. Claude winced. "And when Rei did it when you were talking to Kai, you did nothing. You just kept on talking to Kai casually and told Rei to go away." Claude blushed.

"We spend a lot of time together."

"You get jealous when he's with other people," Miguel reminded him. "Well listen. There's a BBA meeting tonight at seven. We'll see him there so decide then, alright?" Claude nodded as Miguel patted his shoulder and went to go take a shower.

Claude sighed and laid on the bed. Where was this going?

_

* * *

_

Me: Okay, tell me how you like this one and I'll get the second chapter up!

Kai: Weren't you going to make this a one shot?

Me: Eh heh...

Rei: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, this is chapter two! The final chapter! Thanks Elemental Gypsy for reviewing!

Kai: So it did turn out to be two chapters...

Me: You doubted me?

Kai: Yes.

Me:...

Disclaimer: I no own.

Rei: Please Read an review.

* * *

Claude sighed as he practically collapsed on the park bench. Even he had limits for the amount of heat he could take… He glanced at his skin. From his run, he was covered in sweat. Even though he had been running in the sun for what now seemed like hours, he was neither red nor tan.

"You do this sort of thing much?"

"You… mean… running?" Claude panted, accepting the water bottle that Rei offered him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, running," Rei said.

"Sometimes," Claude said, leaning forward so that his knees were on his elbows. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai and I needed some time away from Tyson, Max, and Kenny," Rei said.

"You and Kai, huh? Are you two an item?" he asked. Jealousy bubbled in his chest as he thought of Rei and Kai being together…Sure they would make a good couple but-

"Hah!" Rei snorted. "No, he's like my brother… If you can even call him that." Claude looked at him curiously, wanting to ask but not wanting to pry.

"He's so antisocial," Rei said, seeing Claude's look. "I don't know what he wants all the time but I've got a better idea then most… and I couldn't see myself with him."

"Why not?" Claude asked curiously since the subject was now open for discussion.

"We're…too similar," Rei frowned.

"Really?" Claude asked, glancing at the phoenix blader who looked like he was sleeping under the shade of the tree. "Is he sleeping?" Rei glanced over to where Claude saw Kai.

"No. He's not relaxed enough to be sleeping," Rei said. "Just resting."

"You know each other well," Claude noted, the jealousy coming back.

"Well the way he sees it, it's either me or Tyson and Max," Rei smirked.

"No Kenny?"

"Kenny won't stop stuttering in his presence," Rei rolled his eyes. "He can't sit in the same room without freaking out."

"I don't see what's to fear about Kai," Claude said.

"Kai's really misunderstood," Rei said. "It's not that there's something to fear but…"

"He just holds himself in that esteem?" Claude suggested. "That he is to be feared?"

"Yeah…its like 'get closer at your own risk,'" Rei chuckled, sitting on the bench next to Claude. Claude noticed with butterflies in his stomach that Rei was closer then a person would usually sit next to someone- even a friend.

"So are you going to the BBA meeting tonight?" Claude asked, breaking the brief silence that had overcome them.

"Yeah," Rei sighed. "Those things are such bores…" He stretched and put his arm around Claude's shoulders.

"_You let him put his arm over your shoulders-"_

_"He won't take no for an answer!"_

'Is it that I really don't want him to put his arm over my shoulders… or that I don't try to stop him because I want this?' Claude thought silently to himself. He didn't notice Rei's fixed gaze on him. He turned his attention to Rei when he ever so slightly felt fingers guiding his face to him.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Rei's lips neared his, pausing just cemtimeters away from his own. He could feel Rei's hot breath on his lips. He licked his lips nervously and then he felt Rei's lips on his. Rei waited patiently for several seconds before moving his lips against Claude's. Claude hesitantly kissed back, his hand pressing against Rei's chest as Rei used his hands to draw him onto his lap.

Claude felt like he was in heaven- Rei's lips felt so good against his! He wanted to keep the feeling forever but they parted for oxygen and the oxygen brought Claude down to earth.

"I…I have to go!" Claude said. Rei was so surprised that, combined with Claude's natural speed, he missed gaining a hold on Claude.

"Did- did I do something wrong?" Rei shouted after Claude.

"No! You… you were great," Claude said. "I just… I need to think!" Rei stopped chasing after Claude as the eagle blader ran out of sight. He groaned and slid to the ground.

"Didn't go so well?"

"Well I could have told you _that_, Kai," Rei spat.

"Okay, okay, no need to throw a hissy fit," Kai said.

"Sorry," Rei said.

"He'll come around, Rei," Kai said. "You'll see." Rei nodded, accepting Kai's hand up.

* * *

"Claude? Is everything alright?" Matilda asked as he slammed the door behind him. "You're drenched in sweat…"

"I- I just-"

"Claude, calm down," Matilda said, grabbing the male's arms. "Go take a shower and cool down then we can talk, okay?"

"O-okay," Claude panted. He did as Matilda suggested, opting for the cold shower.

"So, what happened?" Matilda asked.

"Rei kissed me," Claude sighed.

"He did?" Matilda said. "And? How was it?"

"It was great…" Claude said truthfully. "Really, really great…"

"So then why are you so out of breath?" Matilda asked.

"I ran…"

"Ran…?"

"From Rei,"

"What? Why?"

"I freaked…"

"Oh, Claude…" Matilda sighed. "Did you at least tell him that you like it?"

"I said he was great…"

"Well, that's a start," Matilda said. "So are you two dating now?"

"I don't know, Mattie!" Claude groaned. "I ran from him- after he kissed me! He must think I'm an idiot. He's not going to want to be with me…"

"If he doesn't want to date you then he's an idiot," Matilda said. "He caught you off guard. He should have expected something like this to happen."

"Something like what?" Miguel asked, closing the door behind him.

"Rei kissed Claude," Matilda said.

"Claude should have expected Rei to kiss him?" Miguel asked. "Am I missing the right tense or something?"

"Rei should have expected Claude to run away because he cut him off guard," Matilda explained.

"You ran?" Miguel asked. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do!" Claude groaned. "But I didn't know what to do- I mean, he kissed me out of the blue! I didn't know what I was supposed to do! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," Miguel said after a moment's pause. "You're going to go to that BBA meeting with us and talk to him."

* * *

Rei sighed moodily and crossed his legs. He then uncrossed them and sighed again.

"Hey!" he said when Kai hit him with a newspaper.

"Hay is for horses," Kai said. "Relax, Rei. He'll be here." Rei groaned.

"But what if he's not?" Rei asked. Kai's eye twitched.

"Go talk to someone else," Kai said. "I've been dealing with you all day acting like this. Snap out of it and go converse with one of the other teams to take your mind off Claude. That's an order, Kon."

"And he whips out the last name," Rei muttered. "Fine, fine, I'm going." He lifted himself off the chair and went to go talk to the White Tigers. Kai smirked and shook his head, opening the paper.

"Hey,"

"Hey is for horses, Ivanov," Kai said, turning the paper.

"Back to the last name, are we?" Tala asked, pulling up Rei's now unoccupied chair and sitting in it. "What'd they do?"

"_Rei_ kissed Claude… and then Claude ran,"

"Sounds about right," Tala shrugged. "So now he's all moody and depressed?"

"Sounds about right," Kai said.

"Well worry about that no more," Tala said. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…"

"Tala…"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't the correct term, 'fear no more'?" Kai asked.

"Shut up…"

"Go on," Matilda encouraged.

"I can't…" Claude shook his head.

"Yes you-"

"Bladers, if you could please take your seats now," Mr. Dickenson said. Rei and Claude groaned silently in their heads. Claude sat down next to Matilda, on the end. Rei was at the end of the other row in front of him.

"We are here about…" Claude wasn't paying attention to Mr. Dickenson. He was focused more on Rei. The neko-jin had his arms and legs crossed. Claude sighed. The neko-jin looked perfectly fine… His attention was caught by Rei getting up and going to the door. Rei paused and cocked his head toward the door, looking straight and Claude.

"I'll be right back," Claude whispered to Matilda and Miguel and he quickly got up and followed Rei out.

Rei was straightening himself out from getting a drink of water. He looked at Claude when the door was shut all the way.

"You ran…why?"

"I didn't know what to do…" Claude said quietly.

"Did you like it?" Rei asked. Claude felt the blush return to his cheeks and looked down but he managed to nod. He heard Rei's footsteps as they got closer. Rei titled his chin up and met Claude's lips hesitantly, giving him ample time to pull away.

The moment Rei's lips touched Claude's, the kiss became more passionate and heated. Claude automatically wound his arms around Rei's neck and Rei pulled him closer. Claude pulled away, blushing.

"We- we can't. Not here…" he said.

"Yes we can," Rei said.

"You might be able to but I can't," Claude said, about to pull away but Rei kept a firm grasp on his waist.

"I'm not letting you get away from me again, Claude," Rei said. He gripped Claude's wrist tightly and pulled him into a supply closet.

"A supply closet?" Claude asked. "You pulled me into a supply closet just to make out?"

"I've been thinking of that kiss all day," Rei said. "I don't mean to give you ultimatums but either kiss me here or I swear, I'll-" Claude cut him off, pressing his lips to Rei's instantly. He pulled away from a stunned Rei.

"Uh…"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Claude said. Rei gave him a predatory smile.

"Gladly," Rei said, capturing Claude's lips again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Claude?" Rei asked, waving the ice cream in front of Claude's face. "You in there?"

"Yeah, sorry," Claude said, giving Rei a small smile as he took the smoothie. "What kind? I thought you were getting ice cream?"

"Strawberry Banana," Rei smiled. "And don't you like smoothies better anyways?" Claude smiled appreciatively and leaned closer to Rei to kiss him, moving his lips passionately against the neko-jin's just as eager ones.

"What was that for?" Rei asked.

"Just remembering things…" Claude smiled, looking at Rei's golden eyes.

'Like the sun,' he thought to himself as Rei engaged him in another kiss.

* * *

Me: So what do you guys think?

Rei: I like it! Please review!


End file.
